iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Red Pen Ninja
Summary: Luke and Mara Jade, got this from TheLightIsMine. Please read and review!


**Got this from TheLightIsMine's iPod shuffle challenge. **

**Rules: 1. Pick a pairing you like.**

** 2. Turn your iPod on and put it on shuffle.**

** 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You have the entire song to write it.**

** 4. No lingering afterwards.**

** 5. Write ten of these and post them.**

**So I chose Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Just cuz.**

_If Everyone Cared- Nickelback_

Sometimes he was worried for her. She had a rough past. Sometimes he was scared of her. It was her very aura. The fact that she had seen things he could never even imagine, yet she could still continue on. For that Luke loved her. It was her mysterious ways that drew him to her. He was able to save her. From herself. From Palpantine. And now, he loved her. He wanted to protect her, even though he knew she wouldn't allow it. She would roll her eyes at him and tell him she could take care of herself. But all the same, he wanted to.

_Haven't Met You Yet-Michael Buble_

Mara Jade watched Luke work, his eyes skimming the datapads for any information useful to their mission. Nothing so far, she guessed. She cocked her head to the side, taking in his features. His long hair fell over his inquisitive blue eyes. His mouth was drawn in a tight, nervous line. Becoming a Jedi was the best thing she had ever done. It was a possibility, a small one, that maybe someday they could settle down. Someday it would all work out for the two of them. Just not yet.

_Wanted Dead or Alive- Bon Jovi_

He didn't know how long they had been on the run. These crazy Imps never gave up. Not even with Palpantine dead and Vader back on the light side. Only one thing kept him going, kept him from stopping just long enough for the troopers to find him. And that one thing was Mara Jade. Now they were speeding through a dense wood on Yavin 4, searching for the old fort the Rebellion had used so long ago. There they could hide out, for a time. She had her arms wrapped around his waist as he fearlessly navigated the planet. Every so often, he would turn around to see her long red hair whipping behind her, a small smile on her face.

"Eyes on the road, farm boy."

_If You Only Knew-Shinedown_

Sometimes she would dream of a better life. One with just her and Luke. Maybe a few children. A nice house without any crazy Jedi or insane Sith trying to kill them. She had to keep a straight face, though. For him it was all business. He was born a Jedi. Nothing could keep him from doing that. And for that she hated him. But yet, after he had stormed away from an argument between the two of them, let it be about where to hide out or what to have for dinner, what speeder to take or who to trust, he would always return, making no mention, no apology. And she would pretend that she hadn't spent all of the night tossing and turning. Usually he was next to her. A protective thing, she imagined. Not because he loved her.

That was only in dreams.

_Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects_

When he had suggested they get married, he wanted it to be private. No one but the two of them and one of the monks that married his parents. She had agreed. They planned a nice trip to Naboo, for marriage and a honeymoon. He could say they were following a lead or going to meet with a Senator. No one would suspect anything. Next week, he told her. And she was restless. Meetings seemed longer than usual and Jedi training seemed more tiresome. But the day finally came. Unfortunately, Han found out and it became a big ordeal, with bridesmaids and bachelor parties and a trip to the spa. Either way it didn't matter to her. She and Luke were finally making things work.

_Whataya Want From Me- Adam Lambert_

Sometimes Mara Jade confused the living hell out of him. He would suggest the simplest thing, a small idea that didn't even have to follow through. Make a joke that didn't always need to make sense. And she would just raise an eyebrow or roll her eyes. They were married for Anakin's sake. He wanted to act like it, but she was too serious. It took everything to remember that she was probably having wisps of the past and it was his job to comfort her. He just didn't understand. But it was going to happen, and he wouldn't stop loving her until he joined his father in the Netherworld. Even if she passed first, he wasn't going to let her down.

_Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls_

Luke wrapped his arm around his wife. Someday, things will be better, he assured her. Someday this galaxy will be peaceful. And you and me, we can have our lives. Someday. He thought it almost sounded like an empty promise. Like asking for a speeder and getting an answer that was the equivalent of no. He wished for better days. He wanted the world to begin again, so the world could start over peacefully. He knew it wouldn't happen though. Love could end these endless fights. Too bad no one seemed to hear the same words he did. If they did, he wouldn't be thinking about this. He'd be thinking of his family, his home waiting for him.

_Therapy- All Time Low_

It was a cold night, the night she dreamed about Palpantine. She woke up in a cold sweat, his laugh still echoing in her mind. _YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER! _ She looked over at the sleeping Jedi next to her. He was sleeping soundly, a small smile on his face. Tears brimmed her eyes. She couldn't stay around. She was still dark, no matter what Luke told her. She had to leave, to protect him. The order still crept into her mind every time he smiled at her, called her his love. Slowly, she got dressed, as if in a daze. He's better off without me, she thought. She left the apartment, wrapping her robe closer to her body as a cold wind rushed by her. She made her way through the garden. Turning, she took one look back at the apartment, where Luke was standing on the balcony.

"Mara?"

_I'm Yours- Jason Mraz_

Ever since Mara had started travelling with Luke, something changed. Instead of just another sleepless night worrying if the Imps or whoever they were fighting at the time would find them, he would be able to confide in someone. She had taught him not to be afraid, and he had taught her to love the world. That's what he did as a Jedi. Loved. He was certain this was their fate, to be together. He was certain that the two of them could fix this messed up galaxy. He'd been spending way too long bending over backwards to fit the Jedi's interpretation of life. This new order could definitely work. And Mara would help him.

_Sunday Bloody Sunday- U2_

The sky was gray that day. The day his love went up in flames. He couldn't turn away. He had to watch, watch her fiery hair become nothing but ashes. Watch his love join the Force. He would kill Jacen Solo someday, no matter what Han and Leia said. Even after the memorial was over, Luke stayed behind. Standing in the courtyard, scorched wood in a pile. His world was torn apart. Luke knew his battle had just begun. What would happen to his family if he killed Jacen? Jacen was a Sith! The son of his sister was gone, just like his father had been. Luke stayed there all night, kneeling, wiping the tears away. The battle has just begun, and neither side could win.


End file.
